


fever dream

by winselle



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Barely any smut, Catgirl, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I promise, Not Beta Read, Theyre idols, im kind of spoiling the plot a little, its just a wet dream, minqi, minqi/miqi and soyejin are minor ships, playfully tho, please read i promise its not what it looks like, soyejin, theyre gidle, yes u read that right, yuqi and shuhua are always fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winselle/pseuds/winselle
Summary: Frankly, Shuhua never entertained the idea of catgirls, nor did she even think about them despite Yuqi's numerous catgirl jokes.Long story short, the MC gives Miyeon cat ears and Shuhua dreams about a specific catgirl that night.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok i promise this will be good even tho i didnt beta read and wrote it while taking a break from studying for my 2 exams that are literally next friday but. think abt the power

_The older gasped as her back arched, dark cat ears twitching lightly on top of her head from sheer pleasure as the younger's fingers curled around the Korean's neck, the tips of incredibly pale fingers applying feather-like pressure, receiving a satisfied mewl._

_"Please..." the older begged, lips slightly parted, a moan begging to fall out of plump heart-shaped lips._

Shuhua awoke with a gasp, shooting up with pink cheeks as she toppled out of bed onto the cold wooden floor, a light thud resonating throughout the dorm, no doubt at least waking up some of the members.   
  
As expected, the door was pushed open a few minutes later, Soojin and Soyeon looming above her with flabbergasted expressions as she continued laying down in the same position, face first on the too cold floor as her white comforter daintly laid on her in disarray.   
  
"What." Soyeon spoke out, confusion engulfing her facial features, eyebrows scrunched in subtle worry as her eyes questioned the situation.

"Nightmare, fell out of bed. I'm good!" Shuhua smiled tightly at the two from the ground, throwing up a thumbs up with shaking hands.

"Oh... are you okay?" Soyeon questioned, Soojin raising her eyebrow to emphasize the question, not less worried than the leader.

"Perfect! Don't worry, it only startled me cause it was unexpected." Shuhua's high pitched tone didn't go unnoticed by Soojin, the older girl observing her behavior with slightly narrowed eyes.

She could see through the youngest easily, though, choosing not to embarrass her and question her behavior, she nodded, turned on her heel and simply left the room.

The leader nodded, freshly dyed dirty blonde hair in a slight mess due to sleep, she closed the door behind her and left, probably heading back to her and Miyeon's shared room.

Once the coast was clear, Shuhua let out a held breath, face flushing once she recalled the "horrid" dream. Usually, fragments of her dreams remained after she woke or she would just forget the entire dream, racking her brain for the tiniest fragment only to receive nothing in return but, to her luck, the dream was as clear as day.

She could literally hear every sound, much to her "distate". To her, it felt like watching a porn movie. Don't ask her how she knew what it felt like, thank Yuqi and her overboard pranks that left the youngest mentally scarred.

Checking the time, it was well over 11 pm, which meant most of the members should be up by now, if Soojin and Soyeon didn't go back to sleep, and she remained in her obvious misery.

Choosing to get up from the freezing floor, she headed towards the bathroom down the hall, freshening up for her day full of chaos.

She was sure she was going to be under Soojin's observant gaze, thoughts and actions dissected as if she was under a microscope, the thought gave her shivers as she brushed her teeth in a messy manner.

Not only dodging Soojin's hawk-like gaze was going to be a problem, Yuqi's overactive imagination is just going to nail her dream on the head and expose her, well, she would expose herself after she's left with a hard to hide blush.

She doesn't even want to think about encountering Miyeon, the dream was too realistic, she would either start spluttering like a broken robot or drop dead, she wasn't really sure what was worse.

  
Minnie was too nice to tease her, most of the time, treating the youngest as her younger sibling and protecting her from the Chinese girl's brutal attacks, though she has to admit, the Thai has a soft spot for the Chinese girl and same goes for the deep voiced menace, despite their bickering.

She wasn't sure if Soyeon would tease her, defend her or just observe the scene, the leader was unpredictable, she might even do something unrelated to the options, which somewhat terrified the younger.

Finishing up her morning routine, she walked to the kitchen room, shoulders slumped down and eyes hazy and unfocused.

She plopped down next to Minnie on the dining table placed in the kitchen, the said girl immediately babying her, taking the girl into her arms.

It was as if she radiated negative energy, Yuqi could've sworn their twin flowers, Haku and Mata, wilted as the pale girl walked by.

"Is my baby okay? What's wrong..." Minnie cooed, squeezing the Taiwanese in her arms, which earned her a scoff and eyeroll from Yuqi.

"Are you okay, Shu-shu?" Miyeon questioned, worried gaze on the younger, said girl could feel herself shrink unconsciously, cheeks flaring up once again as her brain recalled the dream without her thinking about it.

"Yes." Though it was one word, the obvious stutter was heard. Shuhua knew they weren't stupid, they could see her lingering gaze on Miyeon whilst the eldest wasn't looking, how she subtly cared for the Korean without the girl noticing, choosing to bicker with the older as a defense mechanism. They weren't stupid; she was sure of it, she didn't know why they haven't confronted her about it yet but, she's grateful. Though Yuqi did tease her about it, Soojin sneaking in a few teasing jabs as well, they never seriously conversed about it.

Unbeknownst to her, the fleeting gazes the eldest returned were obvious to the others, how the Korean was slightly more affectionate to their youngest, how she defended her from the playful teasing she received from the other members and how she never joined in on it.   
  
Breakfast finished quickly, Minnie feeding the youngest as if she was uncapable of doing so, her reply being "I want to feed my baby, is there a problem with that?" Shuhua couldn't turn down the Thai, she was too kind.

The youngest retreated to her room, Yuqi and Soojin trailing behind her as the group separated into their rooms or the living room, she could feel Miyeon's gaze on her before she entered her respective room; she didn't acknowledge it.

Flopping on her bed as Soojin closed the door behind them, the tallest spoke up, "What's up?"

"I blame Yuqi and her stupid catgirl jokes." Shuhua grumbled, trying to suffocate herself with her pillow, Soojin took it from her before she actually did suffocate.

"Wait..." Yuqi questioned, her face contorting as she tried to stiffle her laughter and amusement, "Don't tell me... Catgirls? Miyeon?" 

Receiving an embarrassed groan from the younger as she covered her face with her slightly large hands, Yuqi's booming laugh was heard throughout the dorm, unable to stop laughing as Soojin accidentally snorted.

What felt like a growl rumbled in Shuhua's chest, the youngest lunging for the raven haired girl, who screamed. Luckily for the deep voiced girl, Soojin held the Taiwanese back before any damage was done to her.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened or should Yuqi guess?" Soojin lightly teased, earning a whine from the youngest, not believing that her favorite unnie joined in on the teasing.

Shuhua, to traumatize them in other words, launched into an explicitly detailed explanation, leaving the other two speechless.

"Blame the MC too, you know, for giving Miyeon those cat ears yesterday." Shuhua complained, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in distaste.

Her comment backfired as it caused Yuqi to jump up in realization as she screamed out, index finger pointed at the younger, "Is that why you were blushing yesterday?"

Soojin sighed, placing her fingers on her temple, "No please, be louder. We want Miyeon and CLC to hear us too." 

Shuhua knew trusting them with this was an incredibly awful idea, making her regret it even more when knocking was heard on her door in the eldest's telltale rhythm.   
  


In other words, Shuhua was _screwed._


End file.
